The Intervention Support and Dissemination Core provides research support functions in two areas. A set of internal functions assists Center investigators who can benefit from specialized support resources when carrying out intervention trials. These internal functions are (1) a centralized Core resource that produces manuals used by staff who deliver interventions in CAIR investigators' research; (2) a centralized resource that performs intervention delivery quality control across CAIR protocols; and (3) services of a professional research librarian who performs searches and manages a large, continually-updated bibliographic HIV literature database used by investigators to efficiently and comprehensively review new research developments in the field. The Core also has a set of external functions: (1) following completion of an intervention study, training service providers in intervention methods, allowing them to directly benefit from the Center's research; (2) in collaboration with the Developmental Core, sponsoring CAIR's Biannual Community HIV Prevention Conference for service providers in the region, a vehicle for information exchange with providers and community constituencies about current HIV prevention issues; and (3) supporting CAIR's website dissemination functions, enabling the site to serve as a platform for training service providers in the United States and abroad in how to implement intervention models developed at CAIR. The website platform will employ advanced communication distance learning technologies to train service providers in how to implement interventions found effective in our research, as well as to link providers with consultation from CAIR investigators who developed the intervention. As described in the Overview and Research Strategy section, CAIR's research priorities during the renewal period will emphasize the conduct of combination HIV prevention interventions that integrate multiple modalities to achieve high-impact outcomes; behavioral, social, and structural interventions to improve the uptake of new biomedical strategies through early identification of HIV infection and early initiation of antiretroviral medication; and novel applications of technology to deliver interventions to reduce risk behavior, increase regular HIV testing, and improve care, linkage, retention, and adherence among PLH. The Core will support these new initiatives by updating and expanding its research support resources in the areas of multi-level interventions, implementation science, and the support of technology-based interventions.